


An Itch to Scratch

by ohdyoskai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodyguard Jongin, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, References to Knotting, Rich Kid Kyungsoo, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdyoskai/pseuds/ohdyoskai
Summary: When Kyungsoo envisioned living alone, he didn't expect to have his own bodyguard. Much less a former military officer. Enter Kim Jongin, the alpha who's never dated, never mated, never gone through a rut in his life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write in English and something in the ABO verse, so here it is [eye emoji]  
> A big thank you to Ijji for tweeting [this](https://twitter.com/cheesyume_/status/994515717482409985) and inspiring me kfdsnfkm Thank you as well to Geal and Yel for always being supportive CHAR lol  
> Without further ado, enjoy the prologue to a long??? unplanned series *u*

 

 

Jongin wakes up with a stir. He tries opening his eyes, only to squint, then squeeze them shut again because of how bright it is. He utters out a groan when he attempts to shield himself, snuggling back into his soft, giant pillow—

 

His eyes shoot open. A surprised gasp escapes him.

 

Kyungsoo is in his bed. With him. Actually sleeping. In his bed. Beside him.

 

Panicking, Jongin runs a hand through his hair to organize his thoughts.

 

Right. Today is a Monday. Last weekend was the start of his rut. It was triggered by him coming off the military-grade suppressants he’s always taken since he was a teenager. He can’t recall how him and Kyungsoo ended up in his bed, but he does vaguely remember feeling intoxicated by the omega’s scent. After that, nothing at all.

 

Jongin curses under his breath regrettably. He tries to shuffle out of the covers with as little movement possible, but Kyungsoo only whines, the omega tightening the hold on his biceps. (The touch burns a bit. That may be a sign that his rut is still ongoing, Jongin notes).

 

“Alpha, stay,” Kyungsoo mumbles. It tugs at Jongin’s chest a bit. Since when did his boss’ son start referring to him as ‘Alpha’ rather than ‘Bodyguard Kim’? It’s a silly thought that he pushes back to the depths of his mind.

 

“I have to brush my teeth…” Jongin starts. He bites his lip before thinking of more excuses. “...And wash my face, babe.”

 

He stops himself. He didn’t mean to say that last part. A part of him panics slightly, but the feeling dissipates when Kyungsoo hums in understanding, letting go of his death grip to stretch his arms above his head with a long moan.

 

Jongin catches a whiff of the omega’s scent. He’s in heat. And the reason may very well be (what else could it be?) because of his rut. With that realization in mind, he bites the inside of his cheeks before heading towards the bathroom.

 

He’s halfway through brushing his teeth when the door creaks open.

 

There isn’t much Jongin can do when Kyungsoo creeps up behind him, wrapping short arms around his torso, popping a toothbrush into his mouth, and _pouting_ through the mirror at Jongin for leaving him alone in bed.

 

Jongin bows his head slightly, avoiding eye contact. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. Admittedly, he had hoped the omega would agree on forgetting everything they did over weekend ever happened, but that doesn’t seem to be an option anymore, now that he’s clinging onto him, demanding attention.

 

Jongin can’t say he hates it. He likes it a lot, actually. But Kyungsoo is still his boss’ son—and he has his entire life set out for him. He doesn’t even want to think what Vice President Do would _do_ to him, if the old man ever finds out.

 

“Stop overthinking.” Kyungsoo complains, rubbing his mouth once he’s rinsing his mouth. “I can smell that you’re anxious.”

 

Jongin scrunches his eyebrows, a bit surprised Kyungsoo can already scent his mood. He bends forward to spit and rinse. By the time he’s done, Kyungsoo is ready with a towel, eyeing his mouth attentively.

 

He sighs in defeat, closing his eyes when he lets the omega pamper him. The gentle dabbing, and Kyungsoo’s comforting humming—If only for this small moment, it relaxes him. Jongin figures he’s fucked anyway. Might as well enjoy while he still can.

 

After a while, Kyungsoo puts the towel away and Jongin opens his eyes to the omega holding a razor in one hand and shaving cream in the other.

 

“You need to shave.”

 

This time, it’s his turn to whine. He makes all sorts of displeased sounds when Kyungsoo tuts, swatting his hands away when they try to stop him and even _growling_ when Jongin refuses to stay still. In the end, he’s forced to stand, cornered by the sink and Kyungsoo’s tempting, full lips—very distracting. Jongin keeps his hands on the omega’s waist, hoping it’s bothering him just as much as his focused expression is.

 

After their time at the bathroom, Kyungsoo manages to convince Jongin to crawl back into the bed together. He puts on his best puppy face but Jongin doesn’t look convinced.

 

“You have class in a while,” the alpha says, nosing the area behind his ear. He said he liked smelling him here last Saturday, Kyungsoo remembers. He was pushed up the wall next to the balcony with the doors wide open. It was probably around noon because they’ve been sexing up the place for a while. He knows he was soaking wet to the back of his knees.

 

Last weekend was wild. Now that he thinks of it, he’s still kind of sore all over. And he’ll definitely be sore for the rest of the week.

 

“We don’t need to do anything,” Kyungsoo tries, looking up from beneath his lashes. “Just cuddle.” He holds back a grin when he smells the change in the alpha’s mood—the lash trick is actually _working_!!

 

And that is how they end up on Jongin’s queen-sized bed, Kyungsoo invading his space by putting his entire body on top of Jongin’s, instead of the space intended for him.  

 

He breathes in the crook of Jongin’s neck where the elder smells strongly of his own, distinct scent, as well as the last notes of the cologne he’s sprayed on from the day before. He tightens his hold on the alpha’s shoulders, squirming a bit when Jongin tries to readjust them.

 

“Baby, let go of me for a sec. I’m gonna fall off the bed,” he chuckles, patting the forearm clinging onto his shoulders. Kyungsoo stills for a second before shaking his head and pressing down heavier. “Don’t wanna,” he mopes. “I like cuddling.”

 

Jongin breaks into smile, feeling his heart grow soft when he gives in and lets out a coo. He wraps his big arms around Kyungsoo tight, earning a high-pitched whine when he squeezes, the omega complaining he can’t breathe.

 

Jongin finally takes this as a chance to move them closer to the middle part of the unmade bed. Once he settles, Kyungsoo scurries back to his position from earlier, fitting his small face on Jongin’s neck ( _his_ spot, he claims), arms spread out clinging to his biceps. The alpha shudders when he feels warm breath tickle his ear. That part of him has always been sensitive, and Kyungsoo knows well enough give special attention every time.  

 

He lets out a sigh when the omega starts kissing his bare skin. Tiny fingers catch on his collar, pulling down a bit to reveal several bite marks—but none, claim. The tiny realization has Jongin’s chest clenching uncomfortably. But that thought will be for another day.

 

Surely, he kneads a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair. A smirk pulls on the corner of his lips when the omega hums pleasurably, thankfully enjoying the casual massage. Jongin kneads fingers through his scalp, knowing he’ll have Kyungsoo’s scent all the way to his fingertips, before stopping at the younger’s bangs, drawing them up so his forehead is revealed.

 

Kyungsoo rests a cheek on Jongin’s collarbone when he feels lips press between his eyebrows. The alpha doesn’t hold back this time. He smiles with cheeks tinged pink when he continues showering Kyungsoo’s face with small smooches.

 

Eventually, Kyungsoo pushes himself up by his elbows so he’s hovering over Jongin. They giggle as Jongin requests a face part, “Nose,” Kyungsoo leaning down with a giddy, badly-forced pout so the alpha can kiss it.

 

“Cheek.”

 

Kyungsoo sticks out his lower lip. “Which?”

 

Jongin lifts a thumb to trace over it with a sappy look in his face. So obvious now. If there were feeling he’d wanted to hide, he’s sure they’re long exposed. “Right cheek.”

 

Kyungsoo purses his lips before tilting his face to the side. Jongin cranes his neck up and makes sure to plant a wet one, just so he can see the omega’s disgusted expression after.

 

When Kyungsoo pulls back, he’s surprised there isn’t an ounce of annoyance on his beautiful face. The omega is pouting again, looking impatient.

 

“Jonginnie—when are you going to kiss me for real?”

 

He raises an eyebrow, amused. “You wanna kiss me so bad?”

 

Kyungsoo fights back a nod and whines, instead. He’s been whining and demanding to cuddle a lot recently. Jongin figures it might be because his heat is near.

 

He yields anyway, not having been strong to Kyungsoo’s pleas from the start. It’s alarming because he’s trained to be stoic, trained to be professional at what he does, but ever since he’s met Kyungsoo—his boss’ son—his _client—_ it’s as if everything he’s learned at the military has gone down the drain.

 

He cups Kyungsoo’s cheek gently, wondering what it is about him, exactly, that’s made him start to act… to _feel_ this way. When did it start becoming something more than just release? Just fucking? When did he start wanting to see Kyungsoo smile in the morning more than watch him come undone at night?

 

Jongin closes the distance between them and slots their lips together, going for a slow pace. Kyungsoo moans satisfied into the kiss, relaxing, but moans again when Jongin trails a heavy hand down the small of his back, up his curvy hips, to finally cup the omega’s full, perky ass.

 

Kyungsoo starts opening his mouth more when he starts fondling. He likes it when his ass gets played with. That’s something Jongin has realized the two months he’s been guarding him.

 

Jongin sneaks in a few fingers on the hem just below the curve of Kyungsoo’s butt. He smirks into their locked lips when the omega makes a pleased sound, tracing the skin down, down, down.. Until he’s reached the part where Kyungsoo’s butt connects to full, luscious thighs. There, he fits his whole palm in and grips a handful of ass, jiggling it, feeling possessive.

 

Kyungsoo breaks away to glare at him. At least—it’s what Jongin thinks he’s doing. The omega doesn’t look threatening at all. His face right now reminds him of the stubborn crime-fighting puppy in the kids’ show he watches with his niece. What was his name again?

 

“Stop it,” Kyungsoo scolds, not the least bit intimidating. “I’m still sore.”

 

“You’re really wet, though,” Jongin exhales, rubbing a thumb near his puckered hole. He noses along Kyungsoo’s jaw line when the omega whimpers, torn between another round of sex or simply cuddling until they have to get up to start the day.

 

Feeling rebellious, he dips in his thumb until he’s knuckle-deep. The hoarse moan he gets from Kyungsoo is more than enough to keep him going, but he knows stopping wouldn’t be an option if he puts another finger in. He settles with withdrawing his thumb, regretfully, instead, bringing it up to his lips to suck lightly.

 

Jongin likes it when Kyungsoo’s scent is on him, all over him, so he smears it across his lower lip nonchalantly. (At the back of his mind, he wonders if it’s the same for the omega, too).

 

Putting his hand back on the dip of Kyungsoo’s back, he flushes when he realizes the omega has been staring at him. For how long, he doesn’t know. But probably long enough for him to lean half of his face on Jongin’s bare chest.

 

“You’re so handsome,” Kyungsoo smiles sincerely. He smells content and relaxed. Jongin feels a little sad knowing that his nose could probably map the omega’s mood a bit more accurately if they were mated—he kicks himself inwardly, incredulous, because he isn’t supposed to be thinking of his client _that_ way. He’s isn’t supposed to be in bed with him, after all.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jongin answers, running his hand through black hair again. Kyungsoo seems happy when they kiss some more. They enjoy the rhythm and niceness of it all, before Kyungsoo pulls away to nibble at the alpha’s collarbone.

 

Jongin stiffens when blunt teeth press down on his skin, heartbeat picking up. Suddenly, it’s hard to breathe. This time, not because of the sexual tension, or from the risk of losing his job--but because he _wants_ to be bitten, _wants_ Kyungsoo to mark his shoulder for everyone to see.

 

“We should get going,” he stammers, shaking Kyungsoo’s hip. “Your next class starts in an hour.”

 

The omega sulks, forcing himself not to feel too hurt when Jongin climbs out of bed all-too enthusiastically. He feels like a fool for wanting to stay in bed with Jongin longer. He feels even more miserable because he keeps forgetting it’s Jongin’s job to be around him, after all. The sex just.. sort of _happened_. But Jongin isn’t obligated to be there for his heat, as much as he isn’t required to help the alpha through his rut.

 

Kyungsoo buries his face into the pillow where Jongin’s head was, and inhales as deep as he can. If he’s returning back to his room tonight, might as well savor the alpha’s scent while it’s still here—

 

“Kyungsoo, let’s go!!”

 

He holds back a growl, annoyed at Jongin in all aspects now. Bossing his big knot and handsome smirk into Kyungsoo’s life like this.. Good thing Kyungsoo likes him enough not to complain to his dad about his strict disciplining. (Then again, that’s another thing Kyungsoo finds hot about him. Something about being from the military just does it for him, he’s realized).

 

Groaning, Kyungsoo reaches over for the long, yellow hair pin by his bedside drawer to pin his bangs back before he shuffles out of bed. He pulls his closet open and throws on the same black hoodie and sweatpants combo he’s gotten used to before rushing his morning routine in the bathroom.

 

Once he’s done, he almost chokes when he sees Jongin waiting for him by the living room, ready in his usual suit, sitting on the couch with his legs spread open, elbows on his thighs.

 

It’s an alpha thing, Kyungsoo knows. He’s always been annoyed, disgusted, even, when alphas manspread unnecessarily. But since it’s _Jongin_...

 

His train of thought is interrupted when the alpha gets up, not even sparing him a glance when he makes for the front door, unlocking and holding it open for Kyungsoo.

 

“Driver Lee is arriving in ten minutes. If we hurry, you can still be on time for your first class.” Jongin says it all in one breath, back to his usual, stern bodyguard self.

 

It pisses Kyungsoo off, how _easy_ it is for Jongin to switch personas. With how he’s behaving now, pressing the elevator button and holding the door open, it’s hard to believe he’s the same alpha who calls him ‘Baby,’ who likes it when Kyungsoo takes all of his cock until the base when giving head, who’s knotted him four times this week.

 

“Stupid,” Kyungsoo seethes. He doesn’t realize he’s said it out loud until Jongin shoots him a confused scowl. Only then does he look the other way, ignoring the elder until they reach the parking lot where Driver Lee is waiting.

 

The van’s doors are automatic, so Jongin stands still when they open. He grabs onto the roof of the car near Kyungsoo’s head when the omega steps in, making sure he doesn’t hit his head like last time. It’s a simple yet thoughtful gesture that may or may not be affecting Kyungsoo more than he’d like to admit.

 

Jongin sits next to him when they’re settled, greeting Driver Lee politely before they cruise out of the apartment building.

 

Kyungsoo steals a few glances when he sets his backpack down at their feet. Jongin is on full bodyguard mode. Now that his nose is cleared up, he can tell the alpha’s scent is territorial and a bit domineering. Exactly how Baekhyun mentioned the first time they met.

 

“Bodyguard Kim,” Driver Lee starts suddenly, startling Kyungsoo. It’s unlike of him to start a conversation without being spoken to, so he perks up. Jongin beside him leans forward, the action making him breathe in sharply to catch a whiff of the alpha’s strong pheromones.

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Are you going through a rut?”

 

Kyungsoo coughs, losing it completely. He reaches for the water bottle inside his backpack, tearing up when Jongin unscrews the cap for him.

 

“I’m sorry, that must have been rude of me—” Driver Lee says, diverting their route into a hidden alleyway.

 

“Um—It’s okay,” Jongin reassures, looking to make sure Kyungsoo is fine. “I don’t know, I’ve never really _been_ through a rut before, so—”

 

“Ah, that’s right, you’ve been on those strong suppressants all this time, haven’t you? That must explain your scent, then. I heard the dosages they give to soldiers there is really high—” Driver Lee chuckles, raising an eyebrow through the rearview mirror.

 

Kyungsoo holds back a gasp. Because if his eyes don’t deceive him, Jongin positively _blushes_ after what was just said. It’s unusual and a first for him to see the alpha so flustered. He must not like being the center of attention. That or sex talk, in general.

 

“D-Do I smell? Is it bad?” Jongin sounds genuine when he leans back in his seat, lifting his collar. Kyungsoo shuts his eyes and looks outside the window before he sees anything stupid—like the sight of Jongin in _that_ suit smelling his damn delectable alpha self.

 

“You don’t smell bad,” Driver Lee smiles, focused on the road. “You just smell like you want to fuck.”

 

Kyungsoo spills the remaining contents of his water bottle on the carpeted floor, surprised by Driver Lee’s language. He accepts the elder beta’s apology after, but doesn’t miss the redness painting Jongin’s face when he hunches down to clean his mess up.

 

Kyungsoo can’t describe it. They’re awkward when  the van reaches school, up to when Jongin leads the way to the Liberal Arts building.

 

By the time he’s escorted to class, Jongin shoves a hand into his slacks, the other scratching nervously on his nape.

 

“Text me when you’re done, okay?”

 

Kyungsoo nods sadly. His tiny crush on his hot bodyguard seems to have taken a turn for the worse. And to think this used to be his favorite class, too. He can’t believe this crush has gotten _so bad_ that he actually wants to spend more time with _Jongin_ than learn about the Qing Dynasty. It’s pretty bad.

 

“I’ll text you,” he replies, managing a half-smile. Jongin’s eyes soften before he grins back and leans in at an angle, kissing him full on the lips before pulling back, mortified at what he just did.

 

Kyungsoo covers his gaping mouth instinctively, blushing. He can’t speak! He can’t even—

 

“I should get going,” Jongin says, stepping back. “I—I’ll wait in the car. Listen in class, okay? Uhh—what am I saying?”

 

“Bye, Jongin,” Kyungsoo beams, giggling when the alpha almost trips on his feet. He’s so stupid and uncoordinated, you wouldn’t think he trained half his life in the military.

 

The omega stays there until Jongin disappears by the corner. Only then does Kyungsoo go in, a happy blush never leaving his cheeks.

 

—


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suppressants... are supposed to work, right?  
> aka How they first met, as told by Jongin.

 

When was it, again? Ah yes, two months ago.

 

It was two months ago when Jongin was discharged honorably from the military. 

 

Why he chose to retire at 27 can’t be summed into one reason. He’d been training and serving the country for close to ten years. It was fine, and what he was comfortable with, at first. But it was sometime around June last year when he started thinking about what else he could do. 

 

After all, he was ‘an alpha at his prime.’ That phrase was the exact line his mother used to bug him constantly. “What are your plans from here on?” “Are you content with your career?” “It’s another three years before you can get promoted, right? Is that okay?”

 

He supposes her relentless nagging got through him. Though he used to brush it off when he was younger, he started thinking about her words seriously. Before he knew, he was handing in a resignation letter and back in his childhood bedroom after a month of goodbye parties and mountains of paperwork.

 

Was it a decision he regrets? No. But he does wish he planned it out more carefully, because suddenly he was unemployed with no back-up plan.

 

Pathetically (or so he thinks), he reached out to his old mentor, General Choi, for advice. It was through him that Jongin was introduced to Vice President Do.

 

His first impression was that Vice President Do was short… but powerful. He had an intense gaze and bushy eyebrows. Jongin could tell he was an alpha the moment he set foot inside his estate.

 

It was his first teatime. Or whatever it is that rich people call meetings at noon. The vice president explained that his youngest son, Kyungsoo, was planning on living alone for the first time, and that he wasn’t too keen on the idea but wanted his son to feel independent for once, hence him offering Jongin to act as his bodyguard for the time being.   
  
‘How is your son going to be independent if you’re gonna have me tag along him 24/7’—was what he wanted to say, but Jongin wanted to make a good impression. General Choi  _ had _ gone out of his way to schedule this meeting, and it was his first job outside of the military, so—he couldn’t be  _ too  _ greedy, right? 

 

Teatime ended with him signing a contract, not even sure if it was the right thing to do. But General Choi looked pleased with him and even drove him home, so Jongin supposes it went well. 

 

His mom was proud of him, for the most part. She was impressed that he ‘had his life together’ and somehow convinced that him being a bodyguard was ‘safer’ than ‘slaving all day in the military camp.’ Jongin didn’t really have much to say. He knows she meant well. Mothers worry a lot. His mom just so happened to worry  _ too _ much.

 

The following Monday, he popped in his suppressants and frowned when he noticed he was down to his last two blister packs. The pills he’s downed everyday for the past nine years were issued by the military, and required special medical approval with a specific dosage to get. That was another thing he’d have to take care of later, he supposed. 

 

Jongin has never had a rut... _ ever _ because of these things. He’s heard horror stories about discharged alphas turning rabid or getting addicted to illegal drugs because of the side-effects. The thought of him shifting and losing his mind in broad daylight in a crowded place terrifies him. With that in mind, he emailed General Choi—again—asking for similar suppressants he could take. Preferably with the same dosage.

 

That taken care of, Jongin took the bus then the subway leading to the Do’s rich, suburban household. He let himself in with the security code sent to him, punching it into the touchpad by the gate and smiling in amazement when the thing slid open with a ping. Just like in the movies.

 

Their living room is spacious and nice, with windows stretching to the second floor. The house, overall, emits a light, calming atmosphere. Jongin remembered his wolf feeling relaxed because of all the plants the Do’s had put up. He felt like he was in paradise, an oasis…

 

“Bodyguard Kim!”

 

He stood straight, clearing his throat immediately, regretting ever being distracted when Vice President Do descended the stairs next to the main door. Jongin offered a friendly smile and shook the elder’s hand firmly. He didn’t notice the smaller guy behind him until he moved to the side. Jongin’s untrained nose caught light notes of a pleasing fragrance. An omega. Bright, happy, and relaxing—much like the Do family’s residence.

 

“This is Kyungsoo, my youngest son.” Mr. Do said, hands on the smaller male’s shoulders, beaming positively proud. Jongin locked eyes with him and hoped he was making a good impression. In retrospect, he was probably even more concerned making Kyungsoo like him, more so than his dad.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kyungsoo-ssi,” he’d smiled, the one his mother says every wolf would throw themselves at his feet over, offering a hand like his Mr. Do did.

 

Jongin would never admit, but he’s aware that he’s handsome. (He may or may have not used that to his advantage to score free food in the military).

 

But to his surprise (and disappointment), the omega didn’t seem the least bit fazed when he looked the other way, daring even to  _ scowl _ in response to Jongin’s perfect introduction.

 

“I’m sick. You wouldn’t want to touch me.”

 

To that, Jongin raised an eyebrow. Thankfully, Mr. Do stepped in to mediate, scolding Kyungsoo for being so rude, and apologizing on his behalf.

 

“He’s just nervous,” the elder laughed. A bit too awkward to be considered natural. “Kyungsoo is shy around strangers, and he really does have a cold. I’m really sorry about that. He’s been studying so well that his immune system’s been iffy. Isn’t that right, son?”

 

Jongin doesn’t really remember what kind of face Kyungsoo made, or if he even responded at all, because he was too busy piecing bits and pieces of the Do family profile inside his mind. ‘So  _ that’s _ why he wants his son to live with a bodyguard. The old man spoils him like  _ hell _ .’

 

‘It’s sad. He probably doesn’t trust Kyungsoo enough’—is another thought he had, but didn’t voice out. After all, he hadn’t even started working for them yet. He didn’t want to cause trouble or get on Mr. Do’s, or General Choi’s bad side just yet.

 

His contract, basically, stated that all he had to do was follow Kyungsoo’s every move. Be Kyungsoo’s personal tag-along. It didn’t sound too exciting. But Jongin thinks of himself as a great actor, so he was all smiles.

 

Mr. Do announced that he was leaving for a scheduled appointment after their introduction.

 

Kyungsoo made a big deal out of not wanting to spend his first night in the new apartment alone with a stranger (though true, Jongin felt offended by this) and even threatened to  _ cry _ at some point. But Mr. Do left eventually, leaving the sick, annoyed omega with Jongin.

 

It was probably the most uncomfortable he’s been in his life. 

 

Jongin used to think he was old enough, disciplined and trained enough, to handle situations like that, but even when he racked his brain upside-down for anything about approaching agitated omegas—there was nothing.

 

He felt dumb, and figured he looked the same, too. He didn’t know what to do or say, so he just followed the omega back upstairs, jogging behind him when he stomped to his room.

 

Jongin was prepared to have a door slammed into his face, but Kyungsoo was decent enough not to do that. Immediately, he was thankful the omega had manners better than he expected.

 

“Sorry for the mess. Come in, Bodyguard Kim. Help me pack.”

 

Surprised, he stared as the omega gestured for him to come close, kneeling at the suitcase in the middle of the bare room, several cardboard boxes and balled-up used tissue (“I have a  _ cold _ , okay. It’s not what you think!”) surrounding him. Though unsure if his contract required him to do jobs like packing, Jongin went in anyway. If he was going to spend the entire day getting acquainted with Kyungsoo, might as well start here.

 

He settled in front of the omega, unsure of what to do. He blinked at him slowly, waiting for any order, any complaint, anything. But his gaze didn’t seem to pierce through. Kyungsoo was too busy focused on fitting five pairs of shorts into a tiny space barely enough for one sweater. Ridiculous. Why would a person even need _ five _ ?

 

The omega looked desperate. From the looks of it, all the bags and boxes surrounding him were filled to the brim. Jongin held back a snort. Of  _ course _ the omega’s a bad packer. He’s probably had everything done for him since the day he was born.

 

“Let me see,” he sighed, a little too confident. Kyungsoo leaned the other way to let him inch closer. 

 

If Jongin looked up that time, he would’ve seen how the omega’s eyes dilated, how his chest stilled, how his face reddened—but he was too busy with more urgent matters, like squeezing shorts into a suitcase that couldn’t take any more.

 

“This thing is gonna burst,” he commented, thumbing at his tie absentmindedly. “I think it’s better if you just held on to these shorts.. Or put them inside one of your smaller bags.”

 

Jongin lifted his head and saw Kyungsoo labeling the boxes on top of his bed. The omega had a knee up with one leg supporting his weight. It was only then that Jongin noticed full, wide hips curving down into nice, shapely legs.

 

He didn’t think too much of it. He was never really the type to… inspect? Oggle? Other wolves on purpose. Sexual attraction was something Jongin never understood, as he was put on suppressants just after he hit puberty. Maybe his case was considered pitiful for some people, but for the alpha it was just a matter of fact. His status quo.

(But Kyungsoo did have a nice ass, for sure.)

 

“When are you moving, Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, testing the waters to see if calling him just that was fine. Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder to give the alpha an unsure expression before switching legs. “This afternoon, at around 3, I think. My dad called a moving company to come get my stuff.”

 

“Okay,” he said, loosening his tie when he got up. “Should I start carrying stuff down?”

 

“Yes, please,” Kyungsoo thanked, not looking up from taping boxes closed. The sudden change in attitude confused Jongin. Were all omegas like this? He narrowed his eyes where Kyungsoo’s shirt was wrinkled on top of his ass, snorting, before stacking one medium-sized box near the door on top of another.

 

The rest of that day was spent hauling boxes and Kyungsoo’s  _ four  _ suitcases down the stairs. Once Jongin finished, he couldn’t help but stare in disbelief at the sheer amount of belongings Kyungsoo was bringing along. The living room looked like a freakin’ hotel lobby.

 

He hadn’t seen the unit he was going to move into with the omega yet, but Mr. Do informed him that he would be having his own room and bathroom—which was more than enough for him, really. He imagined the apartment would be big, and was pleasantly surprised when they rode the elevator to the 25th floor of an upscale condominium in Apgujeong, Kyungsoo tapping a key card to a corner unit overlooking the city of Seoul.

 

Jongin gawked with the moving guys. Suddenly, he felt like Eloise at the Plaza.

 

Him, Kyungsoo, and a team of four people spent another three or so hours busily arranging and moving around furniture. 

 

It was well past sunset when Jongin finished assembling a queen-sized bed frame inside the guest room. All that was left for him to do was chuck the mattress leaning by the door frame on it before calling it a day.

 

He only realized he was sweating after he let out a satisfied groan, watching the mattress tumble into place after hauling it in place. He wondered if he could take a shower, possibly, trying not to think about a change of clothes, as the need to bathe was far too important.

 

Heading for the bathroom, Jongin startled when he almost bumped in Kyungsoo—the omega standing at the spot where the mattress had just been.

 

“Kyungsoo, wh—”

 

“Are you going to stay the night? It’s kind of late, so I don’t think the trains or buses are running, still.”

 

Jongin frowned at that, checking his watch and confirming that it  _ was _ late. “Fuck…” Heck, it was almost midnight. His mom was going to kill him for missing dinner.

 

He pinched his nose bridge in annoyance, knowing the money in his wallet wouldn’t even be enough to cover half the fare if he were to take a taxi. The rates at night are higher, too… And he couldn’t possibly borrow money from his boss’ son—especially not on his first day of ‘work.’

 

“Just stay the night, okay? I’ll leave out my extra pillows and blankets for you…” Kyungsoo drifted off, stepping inside and assessing the guest room. “Your room is so empty… I can’t believe dad only got you a  _ bed _ .”

 

“What?” Jongin asked, the last sentence catching his attention. “My room?”

 

“Yep,” Kyungsoo answered, a bit tired after all the unpacking. “You’re going to live with me, right? Did you expect we were going to sleep in the same room?”

 

The omega moved to the sit on the bed in the middle, testing the springs on the mattress. Jongin tilted his head, thinking. Well, he did think he was going to get his own room. But to have a queen-sized bed with a view overlooking the city? Definitely not!

 

“Thanks for the pillows and blankets,” Jongin answered, leaving it at that. He watched Kyungsoo hum in confirmation before lying down on the bed— _ his _ bed, not really doing anything.

 

“You have a really strong scent,” the omega murmured. “My cold is still pretty bad, but I can tell whenever you’re around.”

 

Jongin shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. What should he say during times like this? “Thanks, I guess…”

 

Kyungsoo shifted a bit, moving from the center and more to the right to leave space for Jongin on the bed. “Come here, Bodyguard Kim.”

 

Jongin froze. Did he hear that right?

 

Kyungsoo looked up from his position to shoot him an impatient look. “Hurry up, I’m not gonna do anything. I just can’t see if you’re too far away.”

 

“Oh, okay—” Jongin shrugged. Kyungsoo had bad eyesight. He figured he should take note of that. It’s important to know your client, after all. Carefully, he sauntered over and sat next to the omega laying down on the bed. He didn’t notice he was holding his breath until Kyungsoo asked him another question.

 

“I’m sorry? What did you say?”

 

The omega let out a little grunt, annoyed that Jongin wasn’t paying attention, before repeating, “I said—do you really smell this strong? I can’t really smell or taste much, but I can feel when you’re near because I can smell you, sort of. Well—not all of you, but…”

 

Jongin directed his gaze outside to contemplate. “My scent? No one’s really told me anything…” 

 

He can’t really smell himself. To be honest, he’s never really known what his real scent was because of the suppressants he was required to take. But his friends back at the academy said he smells like a rainforest after training, kind of cold and dark. Whatever that means.

 

‘Strong scents,’ though, remind Jongin of the sex-ed lectures he mostly slept through. 

 

Wolves tend to know right away if someone is a good match. The first tell-tale sign is feeling overwhelmed by their scent. It differs from person to person, but it’s usually strong and unavoidable. 

 

‘You can lie to your mind and heart all you want, but the nose knows the truth,’ his professor had said. Jongin was cringing so hard in his seat with half of the class that day, and it still sounds like a bad, misheard Detective Conan quote ‘till now.

 

“What about you, Bodyguard Kim?” Kyungsoo asked, snapping him out of his reverie. “Can you scent me? What do I smell like to you?”

 

Jongin directed his attention to the floorboards, finding that he didn’t know the answer to that. It was an unusual topic, since he’s never really  _ smelled _ anyone before. Again, because of the suppressants. They really took away most of his sense of smell. Shit’s potent.

 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I can’t really smell you.”

 

“Oh.” There was a hint of disappointment in Kyungsoo’s voice that had him looking over. The omega had his eyes focused on his ceiling, but glanced back with wide, glossy eyes once he felt Jongin’s concerned gaze on him.

 

Inexplicably, Jongin felt a growl build up in his chest. 

 

A need to protect, a desire to claim washed over him. The unfamiliarity of it all surprised him, terrified him, but also flicked a switch, jumped his curiosity—

 

Then it was all over.

 

“I’ll leave the stuff by the living room,” Kyungsoo rushed, getting up. “I’m going to sleep.”

 

He hurried out, stumbling a bit before disappearing, not even bothering to shut the door after him. It was only after he left that Jongin felt the reality of his thoughts sink in.

 

Wait a sec… Weren’t his suppressants supposed to mask his scent, as well? So how did Kyungsoo...

 

\--

 

The rest of the week was uneventful.

 

Monday to Wednesday found Jongin waking up at eight to get ready, eating breakfast together with Kyungsoo at the table. By nine they’d be out the door and off to university, where the omega would spend half the day attending classes, studying at the library, meeting his friends or eating.

 

Surprisingly, he wasn’t rebelling. He was friendly, even, introducing the alpha as his bodyguard to everyone with a smile. Jongin was confused as to why, since he was so adamant on having a bodyguard in the first place. Kyungsoo seemed to adjust to having him tail after his every move, and Jongin learned not to doubt his good graces.

 

When Kyungsoo’s classes ended at 4, he headed straight home to rest because of his cold that overstayed the weekend. Upon arriving, he would cook.

 

Another thing that Jongin discovered, was that the omega was a good cook. He swore he saw his whole life flash before his eyes the moment he took a sip of Kyungsoo’s doenjang chigae on Wednesday. His respect for the omega grew after that night.

 

On Thursday, Kyungsoo only had one class in the afternoon, which meant that the both of them could sleep in. 

 

Jongin was thankful being able to rest for once—which he didn’t end up getting anyway, having gotten used to getting up early for morning drills most of his life.

 

8 a.m. found him wide awake in the kitchen, chugging his daily suppressants with the last of the orange juice his mom had packed him, straight from the carton. Setting the half-empty blister pack on the spacious island, the alpha found the silence a bit unsettling.

 

In the span of such a short time, he had gotten used to waking up to the smell of coffee and Kyungsoo’s back figure cooking breakfast. Half of him expected the same thing to happen that day, so it felt a little empty (a little disappointing, even?) when there was no coffee, no sign of Kyungsoo, at all.

 

Maybe Kyungsoo wanted to sleep some more? The omega  _ had _ been busy with a cold all week so it would make sense if he turned off his morning alarm for once. Maybe Jongin was overthinking. Yep, definitely. Jongin was just overthinking.

 

Letting out a loud sigh, he walked over to the garbage can with the empty carton in hand. After dropping it in, he looked over his shoulder, hearing footsteps approach him.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

The omega was standing in the middle of the living room, clad in only an oversized t-shirt, visibly sweaty and panting like he’d just ran up a couple flights of stairs. 

 

Jongin’s first instinct was to approach him, but he soon froze in his tracks when Kyungsoo let out a needy, high-pitched moan.

 

Panic crept up his arms when Kyungsoo closed the distance between them. 

 

He latched a hand, trembling and warm on Jongin’s waist, and the other around his exposed neck. The sudden movement caused Jongin to back up to the island, the force sending the blister pack sliding to the floor. 

 

He held his breath when he felt the Kyungsoo’s smaller body press against him, feeling all of his soft curves, the slope of his hip on his crotch, his hot breath tickling the side of his neck.

 

Not a second later, he felt teeth— _ blunt teeth _ , graze his pulse point. Suddenly, it felt very hard to breathe.

 

And as if sensing this, Kyungsoo pushed himself up on tiptoes until his burning lips were touching Jongin’s earlobe. Shamelessly, he closed his eyes and moaned again—

 

“Alpha,  _ please knot me _ .”

  
  


\--

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending it with a cliffhanger :-)  
> The next chapter will be a continuation, but in Kyunsoo's POV [eye emoji]
> 
> \--
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ohdyoskai) / [CC](https://curiouscat.me/ohdyoskai)


	3. Heat Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo has never gone this crazy for a scent before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one gets too turned off by spoiledbrat!Soo lol.  
> He is going to change for the better, I promise.

 

 

If Kyungsoo thought hard about it, this whole thing probably started even way before. Maybe around May.

 

He had just come home from his best friend, Baekhyun’s new condo, feeling a little jealous and frustrated. It was past ten, which meant that his dad was most likely home.

 

The omega made his way up the stairs and straight to the master bedroom where he found his dad munching on chips, watching Netflix.

 

“Dad,” he started, pouting and purposely trying not to blink to make his eyes look dewy.

 

“Yes?”

 

Kyungsoo went over to sit on the couch. He squirmed his way into the elder’s personal space and hooked a chin over his slumped shoulder. He readied his best puppy voice and blinked his wide eyes.

 

“I want my own apartment.”

 

He kept his lower lip puckered when his dad stopped chewing to glare. But Kyungsoo only tightened his hold when he was tried to be shaken off.

 

“Kyungsoo, don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“But, Uncle Byun let Baekhyun live on his own! And his place is nearer school now, it’s so unfair!” For good measure, Kyungsoo let out a few tears from both eyes. He held his breath as his father lifted a finger to brush them away, sighing.

 

“Kyungsoo, you don’t even know how to iron your own clothes—”

 

“I’ll learn!! I can Google how to!”

 

The elder Do sighed again, massaging his temple when he remembered the last and  _ only  _ time Kyungsoo attempted to Google a solution to his problem. It only ended with him cutting a meeting short because of the fire alarm sounding off, rushing home at 2 p.m. to find the ceiling pitch black because his youngest had attempted to build an indoor  _ fireplace _ , of all things.

 

“Dad, it’s not fair! How come Seungsoo hyung gets to live in his own house and I don’t?!”

 

“Because, honey,” his dad groaned exasperatedly, getting up to wash his hands. “Seungsoo is married with a job.” He pushed the bathroom door at the left open. “I can’t believe you’re using him as a reason to live on your own. You should know better.”

 

Kyungsoo could only look after him, pouting as the elder turn on the tap by the sink. “But,  _ dad _ —”

 

He stood up and returned to clinging like a desperate koala. He only held tighter when he was attempted to be shrugged off  _ again _ , even more determined.

 

“I promise I’ll be responsible, dad. I can do it!” He slowed his breathing to let out tiny sobs, more tears streaming down to his cheeks. His dad made a displeased sound, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Kyungsoo, an apartment is worth a lot of money—”

 

“Please, dad??” Kyungsoo begged, making sure to throw in a cute whimper.

 

All was according to plan as Mr. Do sighed resignedly, shaking his head before moving to turn the tap off. Kyungsoo let out a delighted squeal when he finally breathed out “I’ll think about it,” in defeat.

 

“Thank you, dad!! I love you!” he smiled, leaning up to kiss the elder’s cheek. With a smirk, the omega excused himself and bolted out before the elder could change his mind.

 

—

 

“So? Did you manage to convince him?”

 

Kyungsoo sipped his Americano nervously. He was at a cafe with his best friends, betas Sehun and Baekhyun, trying to dodge their curious pestering.

 

“So?” Sehun pushed, poking the fold of Kyungsoo’s arm. He knew the omega was sensitive about his pre-heat weight gain, so he developed an annoying habit of poking Kyungsoo’s sides just to mess with him 

 

Betas are so lucky. They never have to deal with a damned heat in their lives, never have to gain weight uselessly right before it, too.

 

“He said he’ll think about it,” Kyungsoo replied. Baekhyun beside him looked up from his phone and snarled, locking it, before placing it on the table.

 

“I can talk to my dad if you want to! I’m sure it’ll ease out his frustrations—”

 

Sehun and Kyungsoo watched on impassively as Baekhyun plucked a grape from Sehun’s overpriced bundle. He popped it in his mouth, barely even chewing before getting another.

 

“There’s a vacant unit four floors behind me! And there are three other places you can look at, too. My dad knows an agent, so I can ask for their business cards if you want!”

 

Baekhyun picked up his phone to show Kyungsoo an email. He tapped on the link attached, redirecting them to an e-Catalogue of high-end condos. Sehun’s sure he almost felt his jaw break when he caught sight of the prices. The numbers alone could put anyone in debt for the rest of their lives!

 

But to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, prices are not a big deal. Especially for Baekhyun. After all, his dad spoils him a lot. That explains his never-ending supply of streetwear and ugly shoes. 

 

Kyungsoo can’t understand why you’d ever allow your son to step out of the house in hideous oversized clothing, but Baekhyun argues that ‘It’s  _ fashion _ , so your boring black joggers would never understand!’

 

His dad and Kyungsoo’s are close friends. They met in university and made a bold choice to establish their own startup company after graduating; Baekhyun’s dad as president, with Kyungsoo’s dad as vice.

 

Kyungsoo only knows so much, because his dad is picky about the stories he tells, but from what he’s heard—it was tough, at first. The first two years had them living in a small apartment with barely anything to eat. After the company’s fifth year (or was it sixth?), it grew until it became the giant powerhouse it is today.

 

“If it’s just a place to live in, why does it have to cost so much?!” Sehun gasped, face red from all the house surfing. “The cheapest one even costs more than my grandfather’s pension!”

 

“What’s a pension?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Sehun gruffed, snatching his grapes from Baekhyun’s hold. “Buy me more, hyung! This isn’t fair!”

 

“I sent it to you, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun grinned, ignoring Sehun’s whining. “Show it to your dad and say it came from  _ my  _ dad.”

 

The omega smiled back and let Baekhyun drink the last of his coffee, all the while tuning out Sehun murmuring about how much of a third-wheel he is.

 

“Tell me how it goes!”

 

\--

 

His response came faster, at a time a little too unexpected.

 

Baekhyun groaned awake at 2 in the morning to his phone’s ear-splitting ringing. Annoyed, he tore off his eye mask and hissed as Kyungsoo’s name came into view, glaring at him from his bright phone screen.

 

He shut his eyes when he swiped to take the call, hoping whatever reason Kyungsoo had for calling would be worth it. He didn’t even get to say ‘hello’ when the omega suddenly cried, in a voice anything  _ but _ serious, “Baekhyun, my life is over!!”

 

“Should’ve know,” Baekhyun grumbled. He should have just ignored the call and went back to sleep. “Kyungsoo, it’s 2 a.m. What the fuck.”

 

“No, you have to  _ listen _ !!”

 

“And your bones need to  _ grow _ . I’m hanging up, goodnight.”

 

“Baekhyun, my dad’s giving me a bodyguard!!”

 

Kyungsoo sputtered it just before Baekhyun hit End Call. The sentence has the beta sitting up slightly, still a bit disoriented. “What??”

 

“Dad says he doesn’t trust me so he’s getting me a bodyguard—And he wants the bodyguard to live with me! How  _ stupid _ is that?!”

 

“What…” Baekhyun sighed, dropping his head and figuring he wasn’t getting any sleep that night. “Oh my god, he’s controlling your life.”

 

“I know! And it really hurts me, because—does he really think I can’t handle living alone by myself? I mean, I’m almost 21. I’m old enough right?!”

 

Memories from Kyungsoo’s 20th birthday comes rushing back to Baekhyun’s half-conscious mind. Snippets of the omega downing tequila shots, climbing up the bar, taking his socks off, hollering at Sehun to shift into wolf form—

 

“I kind of get where your dad is coming from.”

 

The omega let out a loud scoff, “God, Baek! Not you, too!” 

 

“And he’s also probably just concerned about you,” the beta added. He hesitated a bit, wondering if he should continue. “You said it yourself, right? He’s been protective of you because of what happened..”

 

“Oh, you mean thing with my mom?” Kyungsoo finished. He sounds a little defiant, but Baekhyun is just glad he understands.

 

“Exactly,” he replied, voice a little breathy. “Your dad’s just looking out for you, Kyungsoo. You’re his youngest son, and Seungsoo hyung has his own family now, right? You’re all he has. It’s hard for him to give you up, too.”

 

“I guess you have a point.”

 

“Yeah, I do. I’m so smart…” Baekhyun yawned. He was starting to feel his eyes shut again.

 

“Whatever it takes, I’m going to convince him to let me live on my own. I don’t care how long it takes! He’s just gonna have t—Hello?”

 

Kyungsoo smushed his ear further into the receiver, feeling offended when Baekhyun’s soft snoring reached his ears.

 

\--

 

He ended up agreeing to his father’s proposal anyway.

 

But that doesn’t go without saying he didn’t try. Kyungsoo did everything he could to convince the older man to let him live alone, but Mr. Do was unswayed, countering every one of Kyungsoo’s arguments, until the omega settled for his decision. It didn’t matter, he was getting what he wanted.

 

“It’s not like you’re going to live with the bodyguard forever,” Sehun had said, walking with Kyungsoo to their next class. Him and Baekhyun had front row seats to The Biggest Dilemma of his life and Sehun was all for it. He lives off drama. Kyungsoo swears he’s faster than Naver sometimes.

 

The entire moving in process took two weeks with Kyungsoo deciding on a nice, two-bedroom unit on a high-rise, the first week, and packing most of his belongings, on the second. He never realized how much stuff he really had until ten boxes wasn’t enough. 

 

Coupled with everything happening in school, it wasn’t a surprise to anyone when Kyungsoo came down with a fantastic cold two days before D-Day. 

 

Adding to that, Kyungsoo was constantly annoyed because of his dad’s unceasing bragging about his supposed bodyguard being Sergeant Kim Jongin. Only ‘one of the most excellent, highly-trained alphas in the military.’

 

Apparently the guy is extremely decorated, and has every award there is. What kinds, Kyungsoo didn’t care enough to ask.

 

He’s touched by his father’s effort, at least. But right now he’s most worried about how he’s going to get along with the alpha. If he turns out to be a huge asshole, life is going to be a living hell. So Kyungsoo only hopes that  _ at least _ this Sergeant Kim has a great body.

 

“You are so shallow,” Sehun sneered, settling beside Baekhyun, who had the designated middle seat for their third period lecture. “When do you get to meet him anyway?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Aren’t you moving?” Baekhyun asked, looking up from his Instagram feed.

 

“Yeah. Dad wants him to help. I don’t really—!!”

 

The rest of Kyungsoo’s sentence got cut off by a succession of sneezes. His cold. Sehun made a face while Baekhyun retrieved a pack of tissues from his backpack. Kyungsoo sniffled and blew his nose before saying thanks.

 

“I can’t find anything on him online,” Sehun winced, still grossed out by the sneezing. He locked his phone and frowned. “Shame. I really wanted to know how he looked like.”

 

“Take care of yourself tomorrow, okay?” Baekhyun said. He put a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to soothe him. “Remember not to get too sick that you forget to tell us how everything goes.”

 

There it is. Of course. Kyungsoo settled for rolling his eyes before shrugging off Baekhyun’s hold, clicking his tongue when the betas bug him again.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting anything on moving day. If anything, his friends were more excited for him than he was. He didn’t really understand the thrill of it all—moving. 

 

Carrying boxes, assembling furniture, hanging up clothes, and what else. Just the sound of it sounded exhausting. And he was meeting his bodyguard to have  _ him _ help out with moving, too. He really didn’t understand why the guy had to come, too. Anyways, Kyungsoo just wanted to get the day over and done with before his cold got worse than it already was.

 

He was busy finishing up his last-minute packing when his dad knocked on the door, telling him to go meet his new bodyguard. Kyungsoo shot his friends a quick text before following after the elder alpha.

 

It was halfway down the staircase when he was hit with the most overpowering, dominating, unmistakably  _ alpha _ scent he’s ever had the pleasure of smelling.

 

Kyungsoo resisted the urge to cough uncontrollably when the alpha came into sight.

 

He gawked as his dad shook hands with Jongin. When it was his turn, he suddenly felt very small and flustered. It was his omega instincts kicking in. He’s only ever felt this way threatened or nervous. The last time was before a major presentation for a dreadful class last semester, but  _ this _ was definitely far beyond comparison. 

Standing face to face with him, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but gawk at how  _ handsome _ Jongin was. 

 

He looked perfectly professional in his black suit and slicked back hair. His broad shoulders and tall height made him tower over Kyungsoo and his father. The smile he gave when he offered to shake the omega’s hand was just—stunning.

 

Self-conscious, Kyungsoo chose to avert his eyes and play off shaking Jongin’s hand by citing his cold. His dad believed him, and he hoped Jongin did, too. He’s sure his cold wasn’t contagious or anything, but having an alpha that good-looking in such a close proximity just zapped all of his coherent thoughts away. He couldn’t believe his  _ luck _ .

 

The small talk that followed after was nothing out of the ordinary. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t remember most of it because he was too busy trying not to stare. He was trying scent him more by breathing deeply, but it was no use. He just couldn’t smell with his stuffy nose and it was driving him crazy.

 

He almost did go crazy when his dad announced that he was leaving for an appointment. Kyungsoo panicked. Was his dad really going to leave him alone with a hot, ripped alpha on his own?!

 

He tried everything. From reasoning not wanting to be alone with a stranger (though Jongin wasn’t technically one anymore), to resorting to his no-fail crocodile tears scheme, but to no avail. It was complete defeat. Nothing was effective.

 

Kyungsoo retreated to his room after his petty outburst. He wanted nothing more than to gather his blankets and hide under the covers when Jongin followed him upstairs. 

 

Once they entered the contained space, he felt even more oppressed by the alpha’s inescapable scent. Things got worse when Jongin chose to squat in front of him, staring with sharp, grey eyes that had Kyungsoo paralyzed. 

 

He shrunk in his place, holding back a whimper. This alpha had it in him. He was slowly submitting, and all the guy did was just to stare!

 

He’s never been this affected by anyone. Though he has found some people attractive enough for him to get shy around, he’s never encountered anyone this handsome, who smelled this frustratingly  _ amazing  _ for him to completely forget how to speak. 

 

Kyungsoo willed his body to move away when the alpha leaned to rearrange his suitcase. He felt the world stop, having Jongin so close to him, and his scent, really, was just so, so annoyingly present—like it never wanted to leave his nose. That Kyungsoo’s chest felt like—

 

“This thing is gonna burst,” Jongin sighed.

 

Kyungsoo had to hold back a gasp. D-Did the alpha hear his thoughts?! Did he learn to be psychic in the military, too?! What—

 

Desperate to distract himself, Kyungsoo transferred to the bed with a marker to label the remaining boxes. There was barely enough space in the room, so he had to make do with balancing on one leg.

 

The alpha stopped talking, and Kyungsoo felt like  _ dying _ . 

 

The silence was too stifling. Talk, stupid alpha! Say something!

 

“When are you moving, Kyungsoo?”

 

Finally! Probably too bothered to come up with a proper answer, Kyungsoo mumbled his best nonchalant-sounding reply before Jongin nodded, volunteering to carry boxes down, which made the omega more than thankful to actually be able to  _ breathe _ .

 

\--

 

Moving went well. The team was cooperative and professional. But it took longer than expected. Somewhere in the middle, Kyungsoo managed to fall asleep for two hours, and woke up surprised it was already dark outside.

 

He felt bad because he left Jongin to finish the rest of the unpacking. On their first day together, too. Despite having gotten used to having other people make his life easier for him, Kyungsoo was serious about learning to be independent, so he didn’t really want Jongin to do things that weren’t stated in his contract. That and he didn’t want to leave a bad first impression on the alpha, so he hurried outside to find him.

 

Somehow, he completely forgot about the alpha’s scent.

 

Earlier, it was easier to ignore. The moving team was mostly betas and just one alpha, so Kyungsoo didn’t really have a problem concentrating. But the moment he pushed his bedroom door open, it washed over him like a freak wave. 

 

He found Jongin in the room beside his, with his back turned, sweat clinging to his damp white inner shirt. His hard, developed muscles were visible under the thin cotton, flexing with his every move. He was panting slightly, like he just came from a workout.

 

Kyungsoo stilled when Jongin turned around suddenly, nearly bumping into him. For a moment, his eyes widened. Attempting to save himself, he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind: “Are you going to stay the night?”

 

And fuck, was that all sorts of dumb. He wanted to melt into the floor and disappear when Jongin gave him a blank expression. To make things worse, he even rambled on and offered to lend his extra pillows and blankets, hoping  _ that _ would make the alpha stay—and perhaps learn to like  _ his _ smell as much as Kyungsoo liked his.

 

Feeling adventurous, he walked over to the alpha’s bed and lied down for no particular reason, just to see what Jongin’s reaction would be. 

 

It’s an old trick. The most obvious one in the book. All the retro porn Baekhyun’s forced him to watch always started with knot-greedy omegas sitting on the beds with come-hither moaning to invite rutting alphas to fuck them. 

 

Kyungsoo even threw in a shy, “You have a really strong scent” for the hell of it. If the alpha couldn’t get the neon signs plastered all over, he’s dumb for sure.

 

As expected, the alpha’s lame reply only garnered him a disappointed eye roll. So Kyungsoo decided to take a step further, elevate things a notch...

 

“Come here, Bodyguard Kim.”

 

It took a while, but Kyungsoo let out a shudder when Jongin finally sat beside him. After his embarrassing self-conscious episode at his room earlier, he’d been wanting to see the alpha up close again, and he was thankful to get the chance so soon.

 

He fixed his gaze on Jongin’s face, carefully mapping out every detail. His high forehead, the pretty slope of his nose, and how full his lips were. Kyungsoo felt like he was on a high, he was so taken that he didn’t even realize he’d just whispered, “I wonder how your fangs would feel like on my neck...”

 

“I’m sorry? What did you say?”

 

Kyungsoo felt his jaw drop, holding back a blush. “I said—do you really smell this strong?” before blabbering on. He just hoped Jongin really didn’t hear what he first said. He’d rather die on the spot from embarrassment.

 

The alpha did it again. His intense, thinking face that had Kyungsoo melting. Does think with that face on every time? Is that normal to him? How did he survive military without a single rut when he looks like  _ that _ while concentrating??

 

To be fair, he did look honest, so Kyungsoo trusted him when he said he didn’t know. A new question popped into the omega’s mind, and this time he didn’t think twice.

 

“Can you scent me? What do I smell like to you?”

 

Jongin’s answer only disappointed him. A stoic, but sure, “I can’t really smell you.”

 

Now, Kyungsoo felt like the dumb one. Why did he even think like he had a chance? He even got growled out, for knot’s sake. Hoping to save face, he grumbled a quick, “I’ll leave the stuff by the living room,” before getting up and exiting. 

 

He went to bed feeling crummy, hoping tomorrow would be better. 

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo was thankful Jongin came into his life at such a busy time.

 

Because everyone was so swamped with schoolwork, Sehun and Baekhyun didn’t have the time to bug him like they usually would. But Kyungsoo  _ has _ introduced the alpha to them, to which Baekhyun raised his eyebrows with a little more malice than usual. Kyungsoo’s just grateful Sehun wasn’t as much as an ass than the other beta.

 

The tests and all the studying were making his cold worse and elevated his stress levels. 

 

Jongin could sense it, too. He was the one who told Kyungsoo to take a break. He even made the omega hot chocolate when he chanced upon him typing up a storm in their living room at 2 in the morning. (Kyungsoo would never admit, but Jongin’s concern woke him up far better than the hot chocolate did).

 

On Wednesday, they went grocery shopping to get ingredients for chigae. It didn’t take long, but Kyungsoo was bothered with all sorts of unwanted domestic feelings, like an idiot, when he watched Jongin pick out vegetables, and carry the shopping basket for him. 

 

They don’t really talk much. Save for the occasional off-handed comment, or reminder to stay close when walking through crowded places. But Kyungsoo likes it. He likes being near the alpha and smelling the most of what his clogged nose allowed him to.

 

He really wished they could talk more, but he knew that wouldn’t end well. Especially with his midterms just around the corner and his freakin’ heat, as well.

 

After washing the dishes (him and Jongin interchange roles everyday), Kyungsoo staggered back to his room with a yawn, not to sleep—but to finish a paper due on Friday ahead of time. Hopefully, if he could wrap it up by midnight, he could squeeze in a few hours of sleep before his only class the next day.

 

Kyungsoo plopped down on his swivel chair and got to typing, not minding the time. He focused only on pulling up enough sources for building his paragraphs and meeting the page requirement. Sleep could wait. He would have enough of it when he finishes.

 

\--

 

Eventually, Kyungsoo crashed. He doesn’t remember when, but it was around sometime sunlight was starting to stream through his curtains that he awoke with a fever.

 

It was hot, almost unbearable. Sweat covered his entire body, making his shirt stick to his skin, and his hair to his forehead. Kyungsoo hissed through his teeth when he struggled to get up, stripping off his pajama bottoms and underwear, only to confirm his suspicions when he reached down—

 

And withdrew two fingers from his quivering hole. 

 

Kyungsoo groaned in horror. He was right. It’s his heat. He’s soaking  _ wet _ .

 

His nose was all better, at least. Now his rational side was jumping for joy for finally having the never-ending veil of exhaustion lifted, the discomfort of sniffling every minute banished. But now, it was terrible. It was a different type of discomfort, because the strong alpha scent Kyungsoo had detected from his measly, impaired nostrils was now  _ all over _ . And it’s triggered him into a sloppy, knot-wanting dripping  _ mess _ .

 

Blindly, the omega coughed as he ran to the veranda. He breathed in the fresh air greedily, almost sobbing in relief.

 

It was bad. It was really bad. Struggling, he was about to get his phone to Google a solution when he heard a loud sigh from outside. A deep voice. More sounds from the kitchen. Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t control his wolf from venturing out and making for where the alpha was. He tried to stop his shaky legs from advancing, but it was no use. His heat had taken over, completely controlling him. He’d never met an alpha that smelled so delectable, so delicious in his life.

 

And now here he was finally, giving Kyungsoo all the attention he wanted.

 

He blushed, only half-regretting the moan that escaped him when Jongin trained focused grey eyes on his figure, full of inquiry and concern. Kyungsoo felt so small and prey-like under that stare. He couldn’t help it when the omega in him just  _ pounced _ .

 

Under a spell, Kyungsoo pushed himself flush against Jongin’s body, not caring about whatever item the alpha looked so anxious about when it fell from the island behind them.

 

He took a deep breath, squirming, inhaling the scent that’s been driving him crazy all week. Finally, he was so, so  _ close _ .

 

Kyungsoo bared his teeth, trailing them against Jongin’s neck, continuing even when the alpha stopped breathing. It only made him braver, more confident as he reached his earlobe, breathing—“Alpha,  _ please knot me _ .”

 

“K-Kyungsoo, p-please calm down—”

 

Jongin gripped his forearms, big hands wrapping effortlessly around Kyungsoo’s wrists. Just one tug had him falling back, and Jongin’s thankful his reflexes were fast enough to catch him. He kept an arm around the omega, realizing how small he really was with his entire frame fitting nicely. 

 

He froze when Kyungsoo stared back, eyes half-lidded. Jongin could tell he was running on pure instinct. His usual, clear brown eyes were tinged dark unusually, in what the alpha could only suppose as lust.

 

But it was more than that. Definitely.

 

Because why would Kyungsoo—calm and collected, level-headed and hard-working, suddenly turn this horny? Maybe it was an omega thing... Oh, yeah! There was—What did his Biology professor teach in class again? God, if only he’d listened more—

 

“Alpha!! Please—”

 

Jongin tightened his hold as Kyungsoo started to kick his weight off the ground. At the same time, slick trickled out of the omega’s hole, slithering down. 

 

Kyungsoo moaned desperately, trying with all his might to break out of Jongin’s grip. He whimpered pathetically because there was nothing he could do, restrained so powerfully. The only thing he could do was grind his hardened cock on the the alpha’s thigh, scent-marking his sweatpants with translucent slick.

 

Jongin jumped at the contact, stepping back to the other end of the island. In his panic, he failed to notice the suppressants he’d dropped earlier. Everything happened so fast. It was too late when they stepped over the pills, shattering them into tiny pieces.

He exclaimed a grunt when his back hit the sofa. (When did they reach the living room??) Kyungsoo climbed up to hurry straddle him, placing his leaking bare ass on top of Jongin’s pleasantly large bulge. 

 

He placed both hands on either sides of the alpha’s face, nosing at his pulse. From there, he darted his tongue out to lick a line from his clavicle, up to his jaw, stopping before kissing the skin there.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t explain it. He felt so propelled by this  _ high _ within him. It had never been like this before with his previous heats. Normally, he was behaved enough, and he’s never done crazy shit like lick a guy’s neck crazy. But with Jongin, he always felt like he was never getting enough. 

 

He wanted to get drilled into the sofa until his ass was full with the alpha’s knot. He wanted his mouth to repeat only Jongin’s name when he came. He wanted to feel his alpha’s fangs clamp down on his neck and claim him, mark him,  _ bruise him _ until his vision went out. 

 

Kyungsoo shifted his weight forward on Jongin’s crotch, making sure to put pressure on the dick he wanted so badly. He relished the shivers that ran through him after the low rumble that came from the alpha’s chest. Carefully, Kyungsoo leaned forward until their lips were close enough to touch.

 

“Please,” he choked, tears streaming down his face now. “Kiss me, alpha. Take me apart and fuck m—”

 

A gasp barely escaped the omega when Jongin crashed their lips together, moaning into the kiss. He nibbled on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, breathing out when they separated for a second, before flashing him an irritated scowl, capturing his lips again. 

 

All the while, Kyungsoo was stuck frozen. He couldn’t believe it. He’d never had this much chemistry with anyone before, never felt so hot and turned on. Even with his previous partners. For an inexperienced alpha, Jongin sure knew what he was doing!

 

Kyungsoo’s lips pursed in defiance, unsatisfied when Jongin pulled away after. He tried to retaliate by whimpering, rubbing his dripping ass on the alpha’s crotch again, but the firm hold on his hip kept him from moving harshly. It finally happened. He’d finally kissed the alpha of his wet dreams, but everything ended so soon.

 

“Why—?!” Kyungsoo sobbed, genuinely distraught. “Why’d you stop?!”

 

“M-My phone,” Jongin replied, patting his back pocket. His eyes were glowing. They were sparkling a pretty, luminescent silver. Beautiful. “My-My mentor is calling, I have to—oh, shit. I missed his call—”

 

With a groan, Jongin held down Kyungsoo’s hips tighter. He whispered for him to keep quiet when he waited for his return call to be connected, feigning a smile when General Choi finally picked up.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t like that. He was about to get blue-balled by the hottest alpha he ever laid eyes on, over a phone call with some old fart that he’s  _ sure _ isn’t even important!

 

“Yes, sir! Yes...I’m sorry, I was, uh—” Jongin stalled for a moment, looking at Kyungsoo. “I was in the restroom.”

 

The omega scoffed, unimpressed by the lame excuse. The moment Jongin’s hold relaxed, he arched his back and grinded down  _ hard _ , smirking when the alpha bit his lip to suppress a yelp.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but giggle when he heard General Choi’s voice call out, “Are you listening, Sergeant Kim?!” He rubbed their crotches harder until the alpha threw his head back, gritting through his teeth. 

 

Jongin was definitely enjoying it, though. Kyungsoo could smell the arousal, and feel it under his ass, too. The hand on his hip had travelled down to his thigh, and alternated between kneading and pressing, painful enough to leave red marks Kyungsoo’s sure he’d admire once they’re done fucking,

 

Call still connected, but mind still hazy, Kyungsoo fell back to the other end of the sofa when Jongin stood up abruptly. The look in his eyes was frantic. The omega barely made out the quick ‘Sorry!’ Jongin mouthed before scrambling back to his room. 

 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. 

 

Kyungsoo slowly came to his senses. He stared at the front door and blinked slowly. The reality of what had just happened was starting to sink in along with the incessant ringing. Did… Jongin really kiss him? Did he just imagine all of that? 

 

Kyungsoo stumbled to the door, awkwardly limping to stop his slick from dripping down his legs. He looked through the peephole and gave a relieved sigh upon seeing it was just Baekhyun.

 

He opened the door, and almost stumbled back from his weak legs when the beta entered his home. “I just came from class and thought you needed meds for your cold.”

 

Baekhyun pinched his nose and looked horrified when he gave Kyungsoo a once over, shutting his eyes once he saw that he wearing nothing underneath. “Oh my god, you’re in heat!!”

 

Kyungsoo sighed again, this time resignedly as he watched Baekhyun stomp off to the kitchen. “Please get dressed, Kyungsoo,” the beta said, setting the plastic bag from the pharmacy down on the island he had Jongin pushed at earlier. “And plug yourself up. I don’t wanna smell you wanting to get fucked all day.”

 

With a grumble, Kyungsoo kept his arguments to himself as he headed back to his room. There, he fished out a heat plug from his bedside drawer and fixed it inside his butt before pulling on his discarded sweatpants. 

 

Walking back to the kitchen, he found Baekhyun right outside Jongin’s room, looking like he’d just seen a ghost. 

 

The alpha’s voice was muffled through the walls, but it sounded like he was still talking to his supervisor, or mentor, or whoever that was. Kyungsoo had barely formed a thought about asking Jongin about it later when Baekhyun rushed over. 

 

“Your bodyguard is here?! During your heat?!”

 

Kyungsoo was stunned. He wanted to answer yes, but could only watch the beta’s face change expressions drastically. From horror, to disgust, then shock, finally, acceptance. Without a word, Baekhyun went to get his backpack. Then, he turned to shoot Kyungsoo a small, shady smirk. 

 

“I got you condoms, too. You can thank me by sending me notes for History II. See you!!”

 

He was out the door before Kyungsoo could stop him.

 

It was strange. Everything happened so fast that the omega could only shake his head as he approached the pharmacy bag that was beckoning him. Inside was a bottle of heat suppressants, as well as two Durex Knot-Busters, sized XL.

 

He let out a scoff as he picked up the box of condoms, flipping it to read the instructions. Why did Baekhyun buy XLs? Did Jongin look… Well, he  _ was _ big, physically. So it would be natural to assume he was big down there as well, but…

 

Biting his lip, Kyungsoo held back a smile.

 

Jongin  _ is  _ big. From what he felt a while ago on the sofa, at least.

 

“Stop it, Kyungsoo,” he mumbles to himself, slapping his cheeks lightly. 

 

He goes over to the fridge to reheat the chigae leftover from last night, suddenly feeling hungry after everything. 

 

Punching in numbers into the microwave to reheat the stew, Kyungsoo’ eyes drift over to Jongin’s bedroom, making him wonder what he should do once the alpha leaves his room.

 

\--

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed but things will pick up in the next chapter 8-)
> 
> \--
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ohdyoskai) / [CC](https://curiouscat.me/ohdyoskai)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> \--
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ohdyoskai) / [CC](https://curiouscat.me/ohdyoskai)


End file.
